


Possessive

by Juulna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, I could probably write a follow-up if there was interest, M/M, Mention of Bondage, Multi, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reyluxma, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna
Summary: Phasma, Hux, and Rey get interrupted by the great bat of the dungeons—I mean, the Finalizer. He gets a little snarly when people touch his Rey, but Rey isn't impressed. She has a few tricks of her own, and Phasma and Hux are always pleased and amused when she takes charge.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of my collection, Behind Closed Doors. But I think since it's kind of its own unique ship that I should post it separately as I repost my work.

Kryel Phasma and Armitage Hux were lounging together on the couch in the general's quarters, not a stitch of clothing between them. They were wrapped around each other, the taller woman winding her arms around the redhead's waist, her fingers pressing deeply into the muscles of his lower back and massaging the sore muscles there.

Hux gave a low moan, sinking his teeth into her collarbone at the sensation.

Suddenly, a small hand wormed its way between their two bodies, followed by an elbow and a shoulder that exerted enough pressure to push the two of them apart.

Hux pulled his mouth away from Phasma's skin as a fully-clothed Rey placed herself between them, her ass firmly against Hux's lap and one of her knees draped across Phasma's thighs.

"I missed you," she sighed against the platinum blonde's lips, one hand reaching up to run her finders through the fine, silky strands. "It was a long day of practice," she mumbled tiredly.

Hux's breath caught at the sight—it always did. His longest lover and his latest one, pressed against each other, was one of his favorite sights these days.

But he couldn't help himself. He reached out and pulled the smaller woman back against him until she was pressed from shoulder to knee against his body, his chest to her back. He lifted one hand to twist her face around, catching her lips with his. He loved the taste of Phasma and Rey mingled together—though the taste of their kisses was nothing compared to the taste of their essences mixed together after a night of passion.

Phasma pouted prettily at him—the same way she'd done to lure him into bed in the first place, the little minx—and said, "Aw, but you had your fun last night."

He smirked at the blonde even as his lips still clung to Rey's and Phasma sighed contentedly as she leaned in to kiss both their lips at once. His hands began to stroke across Rey's body, and soon he and Phasma were beginning to divest Rey of her training clothes. Her hair was already a lost cause, the knotted ties that had been holding the locks back lost somewhere—he couldn't quite remember where.

Rey arched her back, rubbing herself more fully against Hux's hips and pushing herself against Phasma's breasts. "Mmmm," she let loose on a moan. "This is nice."

They all froze when a guttural snarl cut into the room. Rey was a little too slow in shutting herself down and her stuttering sigh carried loudly through the space.

But soon all three were staring over the back of the couch at the dark-robed man who had just entered the rooms. All three of them knew that he had his…. Predilection for Rey, above all else, and stars help anyone who stood in his way.

Kylo Ren moved around to the front of the couch and pulled the half-naked and blushing Rey against his fully-clothed form. "Mine," he growled.

Hux rolled his eyes at Phasma, smirking at the man who was hardly paying them any attention as he and Rey wrestled for dominance on their way to the bedroom. They both knew that the man was hardly aware of the possessive streak that leant a certain lopsided air to their relationship—but they also knew how to manipulate the man right back to where they wanted him. They just had to give him the time and space necessary to get distracted.

Phasma lifted an eyebrow at Hux as she moved to straddle his lap. "How long should we give him before he forgets our 'grievous error'?" she laughed.

"Less than last time," Hux replied, kissing up and along her jaw line as she tilted her head back.

It wasn't two minutes before he was pulling back. "Come," he said as he stood up, Phasma spilling gracefully from his lap. "Rey just knocked her pattern on the wall. She's got him tied up already." He couldn't contain the laugh that wished to spill from his lips at the expense of his other lover.

Phasma licked her lips in anticipation. "Mmm, this is always fun."

They could hear the snarls of protest already.


End file.
